imeshiafandomcom-20200213-history
Anfan
Anfan leży na północy Drikanu. Na zachodzie graniczy z Imeshią, na południu z Caniehem, a na wschodzie z Tamadornem i Kemockiem. Królestwo składa się z dwóch krain i jest unią między dwoma narodami - mieszkającymi na zachodzie connachtyjczkami i na wschodzie nihilickimi tullmorczykami. Anfan w starohonoriońskim oznacza "Wspólna Rzecz". Historia Historia Anfanu rozpoczyna się po starych wojnach, kiedy plemię "Anfanów" przybyło na ziemie obecnego Connachtu. Po tym jak horda "Czerwonej Ręki" zdobyła całą północ Drikanu (oprócz półwyspu imeshyjskiego, bronionego przez hirionów), w lasach Tullmoru pojawili się wajanderowie. Agarius I przyłączył Anfan do I imperium i to właśnie on nadał mu jego nazwę. Wierzył, że bardziej cywilizowani connachtyjczycy będą w stanie zapanować nad nihilickimi plemionami z Tullmoru. Przez niemal całe tysiąc lat stacjonował tutaj cały imperialny legion, którgo członkowie wymieszali się z lokalną ludnością. Podczas wojen sukcesyjnych Yldo, generał armii prowincji, wzniecił powstanie i obwołał się królem Connachtu i Tullmoru. Choć nihilici na początku nie chcieli uznać go za swojego seniora, zmienili zdanie, gdy armia Falkinii i klanu kruków przeszła przez ich ziemie w drodze do Canieh i Navarash. Tullmorczycy zdali sobie sprawę, że sami nie będą w stanie zapewnić sobie bezpieczeństwa w momencie faktycznego rozpadu imperium. Yldo I Sprawiedliwy, na miejscu honoriońskiego fortu wzniósł Anford. Tutaj na granicy dwóch krain rezydują po dziś dzień królowie Anfanu. W 846 roku na tereny Anfanu napadł imeshyjski legion, który obecnie znajduje się w odwrocie. Wojna trwa już siedem długich i krawawych lat i choć były wzloty i upadki po obu stronach, szala zwycięstwa powoli przechodzi na stronę obrońców królestwa. Język Connachtyjczycy mówią we własnym lokalnym dialekcie honoriońskiego, zwanym tutaj "swojskim" lub "wspólnym". Tullmorczycy mówią we własnym dialekcie języka nihilickiego, choć wielu z nich zna honorioński. Ubiór Connachtyjczycy ubierają się podobnie do reszty ludów honoriońskich. Ich ubrania z powodu panującego na północy zimna są zazwyczaj ciepłe. Populane są kapelusze z dużym rondem. Tullmorczycy ubierają się na brązowo lub zielono, podkreślając przy tym swoją więź z innymi nihilitami. Często noszą płaszcze z kapturami. Kultura i Społeczeństwo Często mówi sie, że Connacht i Tullmor są jak ogień i woda, dzień i noc. Podczas gdy zachód to pola uprawne i duża liczba miast z kamienia, wschód to głeboki las, wioski otoczone palisadami, nieliczne miasta na szlakach handlowych. Connacht Connachtyjczycy to szlachetny naród, szczycący się swoim pochodzeniem od żołnierzy Honorionu. Rycerzy jest tutaj wielu, a tytulatura i heraldyka niezwykle rozwinięte. Walczą przy użyciu długich mieczy. Szczególnym respektem na zachodzie cieszy się zakon palladynów, który w imieniu króla, Djenny i Nasturii chroni porządek. W trakcie ostatniej wojny z Imeshią przypadło mu także nie zbyt honorowe zadanie ścigania hetrionistów i sądy nad nimi. Tullmor Tullmorczycy wiele dzielą ze swoimi nihilickimi kuzynami. Ubierają się w na zielono lub brązowo, preferują łuki, zamiast mieczy, a ich szlachta nosi zazwyczaj prosty tytuł pana. Choć przejęli sporo zwyczajów od swoich zachodnich krajan, tullmorczycy uważają się nadal za nihilitów. Elitą wśród nich są Łowcy z Anfanu, którzy w imieniu królestwa walczą zarówno w Anfanie jak i poza nim. Rada regentów Choć Anfanem rządzi król, sporą władzę ma również rada regentów. Składa się ona z trzech Connachtyjskich Baronów, trzech Tullmorskich książąt i samego króla. Wydawać by się mogło, że występują między nimi tarcia, ale radzie najbardziej zależy na utrzymaniu jedności królestwa. Przynajmniej oficjalnie. Category:Geografia Category:Państwa